Some Bonds Cannot Be Severed
by Sheepdog20
Summary: This is a story of discovery in the perspective of our lovely first officer. "I had no idea that in the midst of my trepidation a voice would be the one to guide me." After being hailed by a group of Vulcan scientists Spock comes into contact with a young Vulcan who changed his life for the better. SpockXOFC- Rated M for future chapters.


A/N:

This is my first story, so please don't be too rough. I do not own Star Trek, but I do own this story. :D

I am so excited to publish my first story on here. I hope you enjoy it, R&R :D

-Sorry for the Italics, but that's just how I decided to do it.

Space may be vast but some bonds cannot be severed. There is much unknown to us, yet an answer will present itself in due time.

The USS _Enterprise_ was not currently engaged in a mission as it passed through the Delta Quadrant. The _Enterprise_ was hailed by a planet existing close to where Vulcan originally orbited. The bridge quieted as the hail was launched on screen.

"I am Captain James T. Kirk, how can we be of assistance?" his voice was diplomatic and calm.

"We are a set of Vulcan scientists, who have been conducting experiments on this planet and have come into contact with a hidden indigenous species. We did not account for the species. It is vital to our survival that we be rescued soon. The people of this planet have become hostile and are planning to capture us." The scientist's face was calm in appearance and had been trained to suppress emotion,however his pale anxious brow gave away his clear distress.

"We will gather an away crew and beam down shortly to find you." Transmission ended with the grateful expression hidden in the Vulcan's cool features.

Jim stood from his chair and turned to his always prepared First Officer and gave him that 'let's do this' look before making his way over to Spock's post.

"Spock, since you are the most logical person for this trip, you will be coming with me." He smirked as he turned for the lift.

Jim stopped suddenly. "Chekov, you have the Conn."

Spock was light on his feet, even if he didn't complete understand the necessity behind the saying. Either way he was on track with the captain as they made way to suit up before heading to transporter room number two. The captain eyed Spock carefully before opening his mouth.

"Spock, are you alright to handle this?" Clearly the captain cared for his friend and dealing with anything related to Vulcan was still a tricky subject.

"Captain, I am unaware of what trait may have caused to worry that I am incapable of doing this job proficiently." He was stoic as always, but a slightly raised right eyebrow indicated curiosity for his superior officer's query.

"I only ask as this is a Vulcan related emergency and I only wanted to make sure this wouldn't cause you unneeded stress." Jim waited for a response as his friend had gone rigid, if only slightly.

"Captain, I am fully prepared to deal with any stressful situation. It should not matter the persons we choose to rescue in question. I would still be ready if it were not something similarly personal." He stood tall and defended himself quickly.

"I was just checking Commander." Jim's agitation surfaced by his quick response and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

They continued on their course to the transporter room where one quirky Scotsman awaited their arrival.

"Cap'n we're ready for ya." Scotty stood with an air of complete preparedness.

"Thank you Mr. Scott, energize."

The feeling of one's own body being ripped into millions of pieces only to be quickly smashed back together again was an interesting and airy feeling. It was enjoyable to say in the least. Thank god we had Scotty making sure we don't end up deformed.

Once safely on the planet Jim smiled up to the stars, "Thanks Scotty." He turned around to lead his friend towards what could only be summed up as a small shack. This planet was not exactly what someone would openly call 'enjoyable'. This planet looked like it should have stayed out of anyone's way. _'Hospitable my Ass.' _

"Keptin, ve are reporting a surge of energy along vith a large group of natiwes making their way straight to your location, Sir. I would awise you to make this a short trip." The young navigators' voice strained as though he wanted to say more.

"Is that all Mr. Chekov?" he tensed momentarily.

"Nyet Sir, we believe that these indigenous people will do anything to keep you from leawing. Pleaze be careful."

"Will do Chekov," Jim quickened his pace as they were not more than a few meters away.

"Captain, I would advise you to make slow movements as to not alert the natives of our presence. It could speed up their attempts to capture the scientists' and ourselves." He sped up and reached the shack first.

As Mr. Spock opened the door the people hiding inside gave a collective sigh of relief at their arrival. Jim was quickly helping any injured, while Spock had come to notice the limp body of a young Vulcan woman on the ground. With indication from his tricorder scanning her body, she was in fact still alive, if only barely. Spock has a strange moment of what Terran's refer to as Déjà vu. This young Vulcan was familiar to him and he could not place her in his broad mind.

"We must quickly get any injured Vulcan's to Medbay" Spock's voice was even but Jim could tell by the tightness of his jaw that something was not going according to plan.

As Spock gracefully knelt down to grab her he noticed she was unlike any Vulcan he'd come in to contact previously. Her skin was opalescent in nature and seemed to emit a small glow. Besides this characteristic, she was still Vulcan in all other forms. Or so he thought. This would prove to be an interesting study he would conduct later. Also the electrical current within himself has suddenly changed at the touch of her skin. This change was rather interesting and would be fully investigated when they were out of harm's way.

"Captain if we are ready to leave I think it wise to go now," He leaned back from the small window and gave Jim a look of urgency, in his most Vulcan way.

"Scotty beam us up!" Jim's communicator was quite receptive as they were safely aboard the _Enterprise._

Everyone was quickly transported to Medbay and Dr. McCoy was on red alert for all incoming personnel. He was of course grumpy to his core. He was yelling expletives at the other senior medical officers. As Chief Medical Officer these lives would be on him if he didn't usher his people faster. Spock hastily followed McCoy to a nearby bio-bed and with all the tenderness willed from his body, he lowered her to the bed. She was serene and barely surviving. Even in such a dramatic state of life, she grasped Spock's hand and spoke to him almost inaudibly. If Spock had been anyone else he would not have heard her melodic and siren like voice calling out to him. It seemed logical that one would need comforting in a time not far from death, and on this term, Spock chose to stay by her side.

"Captain, I will not be returning to the bridge. I feel compelled to stay with this woman, and perhaps learn more about what truly happened on this non-federation planet." Spock had a cool face but beneath the surface, his mind was reeling at the curiosity this creature had created within himself.

"Permission granted, but I want details when you return to the bridge." Jim's brilliant aquamarine eyes blazed with questioning, but chose to leave it for now and return to his post.

While the Dr. ran around Medbay like an angry southern sourpuss, who had done a great deal of repair before he'd even noticed Spock was still in his territory. Spock was comfortable sitting beside this creature, whose beauty enthralled him, yet his logical mind was trying to decipher everything about her.

'_I do not know why I cannot place her. She seems familiar and yet, with searching, I am no closer to illumination.'_

He braced his elbows against his knees and looked her over once more. He decidedly concluded approximately 10.345 minutes later, that his logic provided no clarity. In the meantime he would continue his further study in relation to his physical change when in close proximity of this breathtaking Vulcan.

'_Did I just think breathtaking? This is highly unusual.'_ His inner voice was hazed with confusion.

'_I distinctly heard you say breathtaking.' A voiced called out to him._

For a moment Spock stood, examined their surroundings, and realized that not a single person was in this room beside himself and the unconscious woman. He sank into the chair filled with confusion.

'_Logic is not lost to you; what you hear is currently happening. No deception.' _The voice was clearly feminine in regards to the tone and pitch.

A gentle squeeze of her hand through his brain was what brought the moment to a hold. He had nearly jumped out of his skin, as highly illogical it may be. He scanned her body and nothing but steady vitals. The only area with higher function would be the brain. He regained composure and continued with his questioning.

'_How are you attempting such action in your current state?' _His voice didn't seem as cold and unfeeling in his own head, from which, he derived a certain level of comfort.

'_You should know as a Vulcan that when our body goes through intense levels of distress our bodies can still function through our brainwaves.' _She was precise in her findings and still embodied a purely calm being.

'_This is true of any Vulcan however, with due respect you are not a pure Vulcan. Is this a correct validation?'_ His voice was bursting with curiosity.

He could feel her bond, which he contemplated as unlikely, yet the fact remained that she was linked to him. This would be explained whether or not she wanted to say anything.

'_You are correct in your observations. I am not fully Vulcan, but neither are you. I am a race mixture unknown to myself. It was never disclosed to me. When I return to New Vulcan I will get the High Council to explain.' _She sighed inwardly and Spock quickly noted the feeling of sadness and desire for understanding filling her portion of the bond.

This truly was a curious situation he had become involved in. How was this mission going to affect him in the long run? There was a tugging at his mind that drew him back to their conversation. He looked back to her motionless form and felt the urge to smile. Their interactions made him feel tranquility and for a moment logical thought went out the 'window'.

'_I am unfamiliar with your mixture in birth. Where were you born?' _his voice was gentle, all the while, filled with a strange need for illumination.

'_I too was born and raised on Vulcan, same as you. I am not unfamiliar to you and you are quite aware of this fact.' _ She paused. _'Are you not?'_

'_I am. I knew you immediately, yet I do not know how this possible.' _He hid his growing curiosity.

'_Our past is long and full of common occurrences.' _Her voice held a distinct cryptic tone. _'I suspect my true form has sent you to the depths of your mind to procure an answer, but with no result.'_

'_Yes'_ his response was tight.

'_I had concluded as much. I am familiar on many levels. The information I have to explain will be difficult to grasp. Do you remember your childhood well?'_ she continued.

He nodded through the bond and so she continued with her explanation. Of all the things Spock normally went through, this was a new situation.

'_We knew each other as children. We shared in torment for our differences and yet our only condolence was a mere voice in your head. Was it not?'_ Her inner spirit was beaming through his bond. He could infer that she took joy in the discovery he would realize eventually.

'_I recall the guidance of a mysterious voice. I have never once spoken of this for fear of continued torment. I wish to know how you could understand, let alone, know such information.'_ His inner voice was laced with old pain and building anger.

There was silence between the bond for a few minutes as Spock decided she was trying to compose herself. There was a twinge of anxiety slowly flowing through the bond.

'_This is quite difficult to believe. I am aware of how this is being perceived.' _With a slight inhale she continued on. _'I am privy to such information because I was your voice of guidance and support.'_

Spock suppressed his human urge to pace. He did not have any poise to explain to McCoy or anyone about his sudden pacing. It would bring about unwanted attention. He caressed his chin and delved deeper into is mind.

'_How is this possible? That voice was created to cope; it doesn't belong to someone else.' _

'_I am indeed that voice. You may find it hard to rationalize but you are acquainted with a Vulcan woman called T'Arrienne?' _He could sense a tightness coming from her half of their connection and he wondered if maybe she was becoming increasingly upset.

'_Yes I am very familiar.' _

He paused as the last piece clicked into place. She was T'Arrienne. He had found her after a rather traumatic attempt from her tormentors, who wanted to elicit an emotional response. She was standing by a window staring out at the deep rust and burnt orange sand that engulfed their planet. Spock had tried to comfort her with a reassuring touch but found that when they came into contact a painless burn marked both of their forearms. This caused them to look at one another without speaking and without response. Neither prepared to discuss what had happened.

'_The marking on my right arm is still fresh as the day it was created. It has not faded.'_ A strange sense of relief washed over him. He could only assume it came from her.


End file.
